Warriors: Super Smash Bros Brawl
by RiverLee
Summary: watch our fav warriors fight our fav super smash bros ppl. this is now complete. but review if youd like
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl. I've decided to make a one shot about a warrior's version of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. If I get at least 5 reviews there will be another chapie. I don't own Warriors or SSBB but I do own Sharppaw, Lightningpaw, Bluewolf and Grayfoot who just happen to be in my other story (Warriors: A Kittypet's Journey).**

Battle One

**Sharppaw**: Hello peoples and welcome to Super Smash Bros. Brawl! (Crowd roars like a lion) That was creepy. Anyways, I'm Sharppaw and-

**Squirrelpaw**: And I'm Squirrelpaw.

**Sharppaw**: And you're not on this show (pushes Squirrelpaw off stage). Well, now that that is taken care of, let's begin. In our first battle-

**Squirrelpaw**: (covered in paint) Brambleclaw will fight Pit. Let's see how this turns out, huh Sharppaw.

**Sharppaw**: -sigh- What do you want?

**Squirrelpaw**: (singing) Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars. Live in hill- (speaking) Wait what? I wanna be a co-host!

**Sharppaw**: I don't need a co-host. If I did it would be Lightningpaw, NOT you. You can um, tell us what's going on on the battlefield.

**Squirrelpaw**: Okay. Let's begin.

xXx --xXx

**Firestar**: 3, 2, 1, Fight!

**Brambleclaw**: Hey! That's not fair. Pit has wings. And a bow that he uses as a sword.

**Pit**: You scared, Bramblefart?

**Brambleclaw**: No way… um, Jose?

**Squirrelpaw**: Great comeback Bramblefart.

**Brambleclaw**: Now you jus- YOWL! Ouch Pit. That really hurt.

**Pit**: Hrr-ah!! (Sound affects are much better when you have the game.)

**Brambleclaw**: Looks like I'm blasting off again. (Disappears as a little star like Team Rocket did in the original Pokemon series.)

**Squirrelpaw**: Oh wow! A two hit K.O. That didn't go so well for Bramblefart.

xXx--xXx

**Sharppaw**: (rolling around on floor) Hahaha, Bramblefart. Hahaha, holy StarClan. That is too funny. Wait. What? I'm on. Oh great. Well Bramblefar- I mean Brambleclaw lost, so I s'pose Bluewolf and Grayfoot will fight Giant Link. They should be able to take out Toon Link; they were, after all, trained in FlameClan. Wait. Grayfoot hasn't finished his training in the other story so he should still be GrayPAW!!

xXx--xXx

**Firestar**: 3, 2, 1, Go!!

**Squirrelpaw**: Alright… um I don't know Bluewolf or Grayfoot so I'll um hope Link- Hey he's the Two-legs I saved Feathertail from!! Oh wait. I'm supposed to watch the battle. O.K. So Bluewolf is tripping Link and Grayfoot is clawing him. Oh no. Bluewolf duck a boomera- Oh look a butterfly. (walks off screen)

**Bluewolf**: Take that stupid Two-legs(scratches Link, Link falls off screen, Grayfoot gets Final Smash and turns into a giant mutated cat; Grayfoot attacks Link and Link dies.)

xXx--xXx

**Sharppaw**: Well that wraps up this episode, but of course there might not be another episode unless ppl REVIEW!! So please review and you can even choose who fights who. Good bye.

_Screen goes black then…_

**Squirrelpaw**: Hey where did everyone go? Sharppaw ended the show without me?! If you ppl review I can beat him up on the next episode. Cause if you guys don't review then I'll have to wait till FlameClan comes to the lake in RiverLee's other story and that could take FOREVER! Uhg. Please review.

**Seriously listen to the apprentices. They have the right idea. Review so they can beat each other up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl

**If I get at least 5 reviews there will be another chapie. I don't own Warriors or SSBB but I do own Sharppaw, Lightningpaw, Bluewolf and Grayfoot who just happen to be in my other story (Warriors: A Kittypet's Journey).**

Battle One

**Sharppaw**: Hello peoples and welcome back to Super Smash Bros. Brawl! (Crowd roars like a lion, again) I might as well get used to that. Anyways, I'm Sharppaw and-

**Squirrelpaw**: And I'm Squirrelpaw. Today I will fight Sharppaw.

**Sharppaw**: Wait… why do you want to fight me.

**Squirrelpaw**: Because you ended the show with out me.

**Sharppaw**: -sigh- Fine. Let me just get Lightningpaw here to host the show while we're fighting.

**Squirrelpaw**: (singing) Don't go chasin' waterfalls- (speaking) Wait what? She better not come on my-Woah!! (gets pushed off stage)

**Lightningpaw**: I'm here anyways. Sharppaw, I hope I get paid for this.

**Sharppaw**: …

**Lightningpaw**: I don't get paid. Do I?

**Sharppaw**: (hesitantly) No.

**Squirrelpaw**: Okay. Let's begin.

xXx --xXx

**Firestar**: 3, 2, 1, Fight!

**Sharppaw**: Hey, Sguirrelpaw (Sguirrelpaw is pronounced Sgrr-el-paw) catch!(throws Bob-omb at Sguirrelpaw)

**Sguirrelpaw**: Ahhhhhh. StarClan help me!! (StarClan comes down from sky and fights Sharppaw)

**Sharppaw**: My turn to run and scream. Ahhhhhhhh!! Oh look. A Pokeball. Go Latias! (Munchlax comes out of Pokeball) Oh come on! Ahhhhhhh!!

Sguirrelpaw: (thrown into air) Help me!!

**Sharppaw**: Haha (Throws water at Sguirrelpaw)

**Sguirrelpaw**: I'm melting! MELTING!!

**Sharppaw**: Ha. _Ding dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch. Ding dong the wicked witch is dead! _OMG! That was RANDOM!! Hey look a final smash! (gets final smash and turns into a Bongalow)(A creature that has a beaver head, one 9 inch long tooth, a fish body and tail and frog arms and legs.)

**Sguirrelpaw**: Oh no!! (Dies)

xXx--xXx

**Sharppaw**: (rolling around on floor) Hahaha, I beat you. Hahaha, holy StarClan. That is too funny. You thought you could beat me and you lost. Hahaha. Tigerstar will fight Bowser in this battle.

xXx--xXx

**Firestar**: 3, 2, 1, Go!!

**Squirrelpaw**: Alright… um I HATE Tigerstar and Scourge killed him so why is he- Oh my god! A flying pig. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! (walks off screen)

**Tigerstar**: Hey what am I supposed to do? (starts flying, Bowser tries to attack but misses and falls off edge) Hahaha. I won!

xXx--xXx

**Sharppaw**: Well that wraps up this episode, but of course there might not be another episode unless ppl REVIEW!! So please review and you can even choose who fights who. Good bye.

_Screen goes black then…_

**Squirrelpaw**: Hey where did everyone go? Sharppaw ended the show without me again?! If you ppl review I can sic Wolf on him.

**Seriously listen to the apprentices. They have the right idea. Review so they can beat each other up again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppl

**Forget the review thing but still, please review. I don't own Warriors or SSBB but I do own Sharppaw, Lightningpaw, Bluewolf and Grayfoot who just happen to be in my other story (Warriors: A Kittypet's Journey).**

Battle One

**Sharppaw**: Hello peoples and welcome back to Super Smash Bros. Brawl! (Crowd roars like a dragon) I thought you roared like a lion?

**Crowd**: (high-pitched, whiny voice) No!!

**Sharppaw**: Anyways, I'm Sharppaw and-

**Squirrelpaw**: And I'm Squirrelpaw. Today I will sic Wolf to fight Sharppaw.

**Sharppaw**: Wait… there is no way I'm going to fight Wolf.

**Squirrelpaw**: You are too.

**Sharppaw**: -sigh- Fine. Let me just get Lightningpaw here to host the show while I fight. Again.

**Squirrelpaw**: (singing) Say it ain't so. I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry- (speaking) Wait, you can't have her on the show when I'm not- (gets pushed off stage, yet again)

**Lightningpaw**: Don't worry; I'm doing this for free (glares at Sharppaw)

**Sharppaw**: (whistling)

**Some random cat that looks like Firestar**: Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?

**Squirrelpaw**: I do.

**Firestar**: then I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Squirrelflight. Your Clan honors your determination and welcomes you as a warrior in your turn. Now that I've done that, where's my money.

**Squirrelflight**: Okay. Let's begin.

xXx --xXx

**Firestar**: 3, 2, 1, Fight!

**Sharppaw**: Hey, Waffle (throws Bob-omb at Wolf)

**Wolf**: Ahhhhhh. You can't take me (starts shooting at Sharppaw)

**Sharppaw**: My turn to run and scream. Ahhhhhhhh!! Oh look. A Final Smash.

**Wolf**: I'll get it before you.

**Sharppaw**: No you won't. I've got- Ahhhh!! I've fallen off the edge. (Falls into some random abyss.

xXx--xXx

**Sharppaw**: I can't believe I lost.

**Squirrelflight**: (rolling around on floor) Hahahaha. I beat you.

**Wolf**: (growling at Squirrelflight) No YOU didn't. I did.

**Sharppaw**: Alrighty then. This battle is between-

**Squirrelflight**: (running from Wolf) Ahhhhhhhhh!!

**Sharppaw**: Luigi and Onestar. I… um, I have to go break up the fight. (Walks over yelling "There better not be blood on my stage)

xXx--xXx

**Firestar**: 3, 2, 1, Go!!

**Squirrelflight**: Alright… ouch… this is not what I would call a perfect Sunday afternoon. Oh my god Luigi just FARTED!! That was so gross!! You people at home are Sooooo lucky you can't smell –gag – this.

**Luigi**: Hey that does not smell. –sniff – Yes it does. (Luigi gags and dies. Little x for eyes) ha I made a rhyme. Ha-ha

xXx--xXx

**Sharppaw**: Well that wraps up this episode, but of course there might not be another episode unless ppl REVIEW!! So please review and you can even choose who fights who. Good bye.

**Squirrelpaw**: Yeah REVIEW. Pretty please? Wait… why does my name say SquirrelPAW? I'm Squirrelflight now. Grrr. Sharppaw.

**seriously listen to the apprentices. They have the right idea. Review so they can beat each other up again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ppl

**This is the last chapter of this random babbling so I can start my next story, Brokenstar's revenge. I don't own Warriors, The Incredible Hulk or SSBB but I do own Sharppaw, Lightningpaw, Bluewolf and Grayfoot who just happen to be in my other story (Warriors: A Kittypet's Journey).**

Battle One

**Sharppaw**: Hello peoples and welcome back to Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Today I will receive my warrior name.

**Crowd**: Yay!

**Smallstar**: (wakes up from nap) huh? Where in StarClan's name am I?

**Sharppaw**: You are on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. And you are supposed to give me my warrior name today.

**Smallstar**: Next chapter Sharppaw. AlaFlameClan! (there is a big puff of smoke and Smallstar disappears)

**Sharppaw**: -sigh- Fine. I'll just start the… where is Squirrelflight? She is usually here by now.

**Squirrelflight**: Ahhhhhh!! Attack of the killer bees!! Help!

**Please excuse us. There are technical difficulties.**

**Sharppaw**: And we are back. Graystripe fights Fox in this last battle.

**Squirrelflight**: Okay. Let's begin.

xXx --xXx

**Firestar**: 3, 2, 1, Fight!

**Graystripe**: Hey, Faux (picks up a hammer and walks towards Fox)

**Fox**: Ahhhhhh. Wheeeeeeee (grabs final smash and turns into a big tank)

**Graystripe**: I get to run and scream now.

**Fox**: Hahaha. I killed Silverstream. Hahaha

**Graystripe**: You've made me really mad! Grrrrr! (turns into Hulk and rips Fox in half)

xXx--xXx

**Sharppaw**: I can't believe Fox lost.

**Squirrelflight**: (rolling around on floor) Hahahaha. I won the bet.

**Sharppaw**: Yes and that was the last battle. I'm sorry to the people that want more but I can't think of anything else.

**Squirrelflight**: that's all folks.

xXx--xXx


End file.
